


无题

by Sleepy_Rat



Category: The Quiz Show (Japan TV), 益智游戏2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Rat/pseuds/Sleepy_Rat
Summary: 接第五集之后。





	无题

“我们之间到底发生了什么？……你到底是谁？”

说这话的神山，显然刚刚经历过头痛和晕眩，对忽然出现在自己身后的本间有着条件反射的畏缩。眼中依然带着迷惑，却少了之前那种一片空白的懵懂，有了几分明晰的质询的意味。果然，这几期节目之后，失忆两年之久的神山悟终于开始觉醒了。本间冷冷地看着神山，他并不准备回答神山的问题，虽然两年里他无时无刻不在等着神山恢复记忆，也经常为此感到愤怒和焦躁，但是既然现在计划已经开始了，还是循序渐进地来比较好。毕竟，如果神山悟现在就把一切都想起来，那么后面的安排可就都要白费了呢。

各部门都已经下班了，监控室里也早就没人了。神山想不到本间会在这里突然动手，刚开始还有点挣扎。但长期缺乏锻炼的身体，又刚经受过愤怒和头痛的折磨，根本不是本间的对手。很快他便被本间压在了主持台上。领结松松地圈住他两只手腕，西装和衬衫都敞开了，裤子滑落到膝盖。本间的夹克拉链不时刮在他出了一层汗的皮肤上，冰冷的刺激，就像本间在他身后的撞击一样。

原本放在主持台上的题卡几乎都被推到了地上，只剩一张还在桌子上，此时硌在神山的肩膀下面，尖硬的棱角随着本间的动作磨着他的皮肉，很不舒服。神山艰难地试图撑身，但本间死死压着他，费了好大力气他才把那张卡片从身体下面挪出来，在不断的摇晃中依稀看到上面的字。

“西奈湖……新田，美…美咲……”他无意识地将看清楚的几个词喃喃地读了出来，突然皱起眉，双手不由自主地想要抱住头。

本间笑了一声，猛地往里一顶，神山失声叫了出来。本间顺势伏在神山背上，舌尖在他耳廓很轻地划过。

“神山桑，这么小的声音可不行啊，观众听不清楚，你这个MC就不合格了啊。”本间扳住神山的下巴，“大声一点。还有，看镜头。”

“不……啊……”神山只说了一半就被呻吟声打断了。本间毫不留情地加重力道狠顶了他几下，并把他的脸扳向摄像机的方向。然而神山已经没有力气聚焦视线了，他用一个很别扭的姿势抱住自己的头，无法抑制地叫喊起来。

扭曲的湖水，血色的大雨，晃动的天空，手指握住的冰冷锋利的刀片。面如纸色毫无生气的少女和身后愕然呆立的少年。阴郁的脸和深不见底的眼神，充满欲色的低哑声线，贴在冰凉桌面上的潮热的身体。令脊柱到头皮都发麻的钝疼和过电的快感。炸裂般的头痛。神山眼前一片发黑，勉强撑起的手肘终再无力支持，突然一滑，下巴重重磕在桌子边缘，整个上半身险些跌下桌台，被本间眼疾手快地揽住腰捞了起来。

“怎么了神山，不行了吗？”本间搂着神山的腰让他贴紧自己，强迫性地把他的脸往后掰。神山的手无力地垂了下去，喉咙里是止不住的喘息和低哼，显然根本听不到身后的人在说什么。本间冷笑一声，抽出来，大力将神山翻过身来，整个人都推到主持台上面，下半身悬空地仰躺着，裤子又往下滑了一截，被本间不耐烦地踩掉踢开，分开彻底赤裸的两腿，再次用力撞了进去。

“呃……哈啊……”神山嘶哑地叫出来，双眼已经完全失了神采，空荡荡地直直望向天花板。下身依然接连不断的顶撞和并未减轻的头痛令他无暇思索，脑海里一阵阵地闪过白光，明明演播厅里已经熄了灯，他却错觉头顶的正上方正打着聚光，罩在衣衫不整的、狼狈的自己的身体上。方才本间的那句“看镜头”的命令回声般地回响在耳畔，仿佛在无数人眼前直播的羞耻，无处躲避掩藏的无助，神山颤抖着哀鸣一声，语无伦次地叫起本间的名字来。

本间从来不会在这种时候心软，相反，他很乐于欣赏神山示弱的狼狈模样，和记忆里光芒耀眼的神山悟判若两人。毁了吧。本间发狠地进出着神山的身体，明明已经没有力气了，偏偏那个地方还在不时地缩紧，无论是下体受到的压力刺激还是心理上扭曲般的快意，都让本间陶醉和沉沦。没关系，身下的这个人比自己沉溺得更厉害呢。虽然一副看起来快要受不了了的样子，前面却硬得发抖，已经快要射出来了吧？如果这时候停下来，可不知道谁会先喊继续呢？

本间长长地呼了口气，猛地停了下来，用手背拍了拍神山的脸，听到了细不可闻的一声“嗯……”，同时下面的身体也明显放松了下来。

本间居高临下地看着神智已不甚清楚的神山，稍稍平复一下喘息，道：“神山。”

神山半阖着眼，分辨不出声音的方向，本能地应道：“……是……”

本间声音几乎与平常无异：“你有想起什么吗？”

神山没有回应。

本间又拍了两下他的脸，捏着他的两颊：“神山，看着我！”

神山瘫软地躺在桌子上，双手蜷在胸前，束缚手腕的领结不偏不倚地搁在凌乱散开的衬衫领口之间，随着胸膛上上下下地起伏着。偶尔发出极其轻微的无意识的呻吟声。像是无力回答一般，神山很缓慢地、小幅度地摇了摇头，也不知是在回应本间的质问，还是只是对本间钳制的虚弱挣扎。

他当然什么都想不起来。本间动了动，体内的摩擦让神山不自觉地动了下腰，穴口敏感地收缩。濒临高潮的性快感会让人失去思维的能力，何况是失忆两年还没痊愈的神山。不过这个答案并不让本间感到愤怒或者烦躁，这完全是意料之中、甚至预谋之中的。有什么比神山痛苦无助挣扎的模样更能让他兴奋的呢？在性交的痛楚和快感中挣扎，在剧烈的头痛和紊乱的记忆中挣扎，在羞耻和理智中挣扎，在无辜与罪恶之间挣扎……这一切都是你应得的，神山，你迟早会明白的。不会太久了。


End file.
